


The Story of Prince Kheldar and Margravine Liselle

by NammiKisulora



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, EDDINGS David & Leigh - Works, The Malloreon
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, with a tiny bit of angst!panicking!Silk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the development of the relationship between Silk and Liselle, from the incident with Zith-in-Liselle's-bodice until they're married and starting a family of their own. Yes, I know the summary sucks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from FF.net, unbeta'd.

When he found Zith in Liselle’s bodice, he was really just trying to charm her into not reporting their discovery about Urgit to Javelin.

 

However, when she came to him at the pool at ‘Zakath’s palace, he didn’t think of Javelin at all. When she slid into the pool and wrapped her slender legs around his waist and smiled a mischievous, lusty, dimpled smile, he forgot everything about the little girl who liked to pull his nose. When he slid into her, he felt something flutter in his heart that was more than plain lust. When she threw her head back, biting her lip to stifle a moan, he lost every ability to think at all. All that existed in that moment was the two of them, moving together in lustful ecstasy. When he came, he buried his face against her shoulder, almost biting into her collarbone to stifle his moan.

 

When they lay naked on the grass afterwards, her head resting against his shoulder and his arm draped around her, both exhausted from their pleasure, he thought for a second that it was strange that his first instinct not was to leave, as he usually did, but instead he was perfectly content with lying there with here for just a little while.

 

However, after that just little while, he felt her lips softly graze his neck, and her hand moving slowly downwards, caressing her way over his chest and stomach and even lower, and that just little while turned into something more, lust once again taking over them both.

 

The following weeks, Silk’s mind was in complete disarray. He had never felt anything like this for a woman, except for Porenn, and she was, and had always been, the woman he could not get. Liselle, however, was both willing and seemed hell bent on getting him into more than just a brief affair. Silk almost bolted right out of everything, quest to save the universe or not, and at the same time, he occasionally caught himself considering spending his life with Liselle. However, every time he realized he thought along those lines, he instantly panicked over tying himself down in such a manner all over again.

 

Still, he snuck into Liselle’s sleeping quarters every night possible, and she willingly let him in. Every night they spent together, he reluctantly left her before daybreak, and tried very hard not to think about the reason why it was with such reluctance he quietly went back to his own bed. However, however much he tried to deny it, he could not push away the flutter in his heart he felt every time he thought of Liselle.

 

When she was hurt during the hailstorm, it was almost an unconscious instinct to protect her, and when Silk snuck into her bedroom that night, she ravished him with a passion like never before. Silk did not particularly mind, until morning, when he had to leave, to at least keep their affair a semi-secret, although he was fairly sure that most of the others in the party knew of it some way or another. When he realized that he actually dreaded leaving Liselle’s warm bed, and wished he could stay there longer, and wake up with her later in the morning, in the way Garion and Ce’Nedra did, he bolted, and avoided Liselle for the rest of that day, no matter how much she pursued his company, and loudly blamed it on the after effects of the drug they had given her the day before.

 

One night, in the castle in Perivor, they lay in bed together, both exhausted and gleaming with sweat, his mind absently wandered to Porenn, and to his surprise, thinking of her did not twist a dagger in his heart in the way it had done the past… he did not care thinking of how long.

 

“Something wrong?” Liselle asked, turning to face him, propping herself up on one elbow. He caught a lock of her hair between his fingers and absently noted that it was almost the same colour as Porenn’s. He toyed with it for a moment and smiled.

 

“No…” Then he reached up to kiss her, something he had not done before. There had been kisses, of course, but she was always the one who had taken the initiative. Liselle smiled when they broke apart, almost smuggle, showing her dimples, and Silk panicked for a moment when he so clearly saw that she had realized the significance of the kiss. He backed away, as far as he could, until he hit the wall behind him.

 

“Shh, Kheldar”, she whispered. “It’s alright.” However, when she moved in to kiss him, he quickly fled the bed, determined to find a quiet corner and some ale to calm his nerves and fluttering heart.

 

Afterwards, he could never really tell when he made up his mind. It was somewhere inside that cave, right during the long dreaded and anticipated meeting between the Child of Light and the Child of Dark, but exactly when, he could never be sure. The only thing he knew was that when he came out, he would spend the rest of his life as Liselle’s husband, however much the thought made him panic and every instinct told him to bolt, maybe even follow the Grolims who had decided to take a very, very long swim underwater.

 

And when he saw Liselle’s eyes after he introduced her as his fiancé without asking her first, it literally made him tremble, though he was certain that eventually, her… whatever women felt in situations like these, would fade, and the wedding ceremony would take place, and his days as a free man would end.

 

Even though the thought made him tremble, he felt like it was the right thing to do. He wanted her, always, he thought. She was pretty much his female counterpart, and they got along well, although she enjoyed teasing him so much, even outside of bed, or wherever else they had managed to steal a few moments.

 

Porenn had always been the unreachable, the one he always desired yet knew he could never have, but somehow his love, and in some way obsession, seemed to have faded, instead replaced by a dimpled smile and mischievous, yet determined eyes.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

He trembled his way through the wedding ceremony, which took place in Riva, to avoid as much unnecessary attention as possible. His voice was slightly unsteady as he said his vows, and he almost felt ashamed since Liselle’s voice was completely steady, and she did not seem to tremble at all.

 

Though when she kissed him as the conclusion of the ceremony, and whispered that they should sneak away from the party to seal the marriage, he could not help but smile and take her hand, kissing her again.

 

“I love you, Kheldar”, she whispered into his ear. Silk swallowed hard. Those words had only passed his lips in drunken moments in Porenn’s arms after visits to his mother, and never to another girl. He swallowed again.

 

“I – I love you too, Liselle”, he choked out, voice thick, but from the way she smiled, he knew she knew he meant it.

 

“Let’s sneak away now”, she whispered, smiling, showing all her dimples. “I’m sure we can celebrate alone…” Her eyes were full of mischief, and he gripped her hand a little tighter, following towards their now shared bedchamber in the Rivan castle.

 

The day after, their shared smiles were enough explanation for the few attending guests.


	2. Chapter 2

After their wedding, Silk bought himself and Liselle a house in Boktor. Both of them still worked for the Intelligence Service, and Silk still had his business going, but occasionally, both of them liked to take a few weeks to spend together in their house.

 

Some months they married, they took what they called a small vacation, just spending time with each other, doing everything married couples do, both inside and outside the bedchamber.

 

However, one morning when they were just waking up, and Silk snuck his arm around his wife’s waist, intending to persuade her to stay just a little longer in the bed and maybe even seduce her into more than just taking a lazy morning, Liselle threw his arm off her and bolted out of the room. Silk sat up, confused, wondering why she left so suddenly when he heard distinct retching sounds. He quickly got out the bed and found his wife violently throwing up into a bucket that she’d luckily enough had found just outside in their kitchen.

 

Silk stood still for a moment, at a loss of what to do, then took a few tentative steps towards his wife.

 

“Liselle?” She gave him a weak wave, trying to shoo him off while throwing up again. Silk stepped backwards, deciding that returning to the bedchamber since she obviously did not want him there.

 

After a while, she returned to the room, pale and hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She collapsed in the bed, looking quite exhausted.

 

“Liselle?” Silk reached a hand towards his wife, gently stroking her hair away from her forehead. She turned her face to look at him.

 

“I’m alright now, Kheldar.” She gave him a weak smile.

 

“Do you want me to send for a physician?”

 

“No, it’s alright.” She smiled and scooted closer to him in the bed, brushing her face against his for a moment.

 

**~*~*~**

 

In the days, Liselle was all her old self, all mischief and teasing Silk about having being so accustomed to being a married man. Although, she had taking the habit of resting her hand on her stomach whenever she was sitting or lying down. Though Silk did not think much of it, it was just another female peculiarity, he told himself.

 

However, the third morning in a row Liselle bolted out of bed, and he could hear the retching sound from the kitchen, a suspicion began to sneak into his mind. He had seen both Polgara and Ce’Nedra behave like this when they were… just thinking the word made him panic almost enough to just bolt and leave Boktor and Liselle and everything. Though with an enormous amount of will power, he stayed in the bed, pressed against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut, trying his hardest to fight his instinct to flee.

 

When Liselle came back into the room, pale and exhausted, hair plastered to her face, she took one look at him, and instead of falling into the bed as usual, she sat down on the floor, her back against the wall, hand splayed protectively over her stomach.

 

“You know”, she said in an oddly flat voice, her expression somewhere between fear and tentative joy. Silk nodded.

 

“Yes”, he croaked out. “You’re…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

 

“Pregnant”, she filled in for him, and she could not supress a smile at his terrified expression at the word. “Yes, Kheldar, I’m pregnant. With your child. Our child.” He could only nod. Liselle’s expression softened, and she got up from the floor, making her way towards the bed. When she reached in, she gently climbed into it, moving closer to her husband. “Kheldar, what did you expect?”

 

“I – I…” She took his hand, gently moving towards her stomach.

 

“It’s our child in there.” She smiled and led his hand under her nightdress, putting it gently on her stomach. Silk took a deep breath and did his best not to flinch back, but when he felt the warm skin of his wife’s stomach, he managed to calm himself down a little. He stroked her stomach, and she smiled.

 

“I’m going to be a –“ He took a deep breath, “– a father.” When he said it, he felt an unexpected rush of joy. He splayed his hand over Liselle’s stomach and kissed her. “I’m going to be a father.” It was easier to say it this time. He kissed his wife again. Then she pulled back a little.

 

“Kheldar… You know that I’m stuck in Boktor now. I can’t do any work in my state. And…” She looked down. “I want you to be here a little more as well.” Silk pulled back. If Liselle was stuck here, and wanted him to be more at home… He considered it for the moment. Both of them had to discuss the matter with Javelin, and he had to talk to Yarblek… The thought of leaving more the business in his hands was not very tempting, but it would be necessary if he were to spend more time here in Boktor with his… he still had a hard time thinking the word… _pregnant_ wife.

**~*Silk*Silk~Silk*~**

The solved the details of work and Silk’s business by forcing, or more truthfully bribing, Yarblek to report every single detail back to Silk. Tiresome, but functional and necessary.

 

Silk still did smaller assignments for the Intelligence Service, but they were mainly in Boktor or close by, so most of the time, he at least slept in his and Liselle’s house.

 

A few months went by, and Silk saw the gradual swell of Liselle’s belly, and as her stomach grew, he also grew more accustomed to the thought of becoming and father, except the occasional bout of panic when he fled their house to the nearest alehouse. Liselle knew him well enough to only scold him for show.

 

As her pregnancy – Silk had by now grew calmer and less panicked at the word – proceeded, Silk also discovered how pregnancy changes women. The hormones rushed through Liselle’s body, Silk had to learn when to both flee when she got angry, and when to hold her as she cried for the slightest things. In the nights they altered between Silk faithfully massaging her aching legs or back, and finding new, creative was to make love. So it was not all unpleasant. Especially their new creative positions were very pleasing for them both, and Silk finally started to think that having a pregnant wife might have its perks.

 

**~*Silk*Silk~Silk*~**

 

When the time grew close for the birth of the child, they sent for Polgara. She came as fast as she possibly could, and since they had a highly comfortably guestroom, quarters were no problem at all.

 

Silk marvelled over how huge his wife’s stomach had gotten during the last months, he had never thought that someone as slender as Liselle could hold an extra weight like that. When he finally had grown accustomed, even comfortable with the thought of a child, he enjoyed spending quiet hours with only himself and Liselle, softly stroking her stomach and feeling the baby kicking in there. The first time he put his ear to her stomach and heard the baby’s heartbeat, Liselle burst into tears as she saw the pride of a soon-to-be father in his eyes.

 

One morning, Silk woke up from him wife urgently shaking his arm. Her face was contorted with pain, and she only hissed out:

 

“Get Polgara!” Then she clutched her stomach and moaned. Silk bolted out of bed and knocked on Polgara’s door.

 

“It’s time!” he shouted. “It’s time now!” Polgara came out, calm as always.

 

“You, wait here. Stay in the house, and don’t worry about the screams. Everything will be fine.”

 

The next hours, Silk thought he would go insane. He paced back and forth. He sat down, and a minute later he got up and resumed the pacing. He brought of some ale, took two sips, put down the cup and managed to tip it over so the fine Mallorean carpet was ruined. He tried mopping up some of it, but after thirty seconds, he gave up and started to pace again.

 

Every time he heard Liselle scream, every instinct screamed he would run to the bedchamber and do… and do… and do _something_! He paced faster and repeated Polgara’s words over and over in his head.

 

When the screams finally ended, and the door to the bedchamber opened, he immediately ran to it, and Polgara had to catch him so he would not bolt right in.

 

She held him firmly by the shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

 

“Everything went well, don’t worry. But Liselle is very tired, so be gentle.” Silk nodded shakily, his whole body trembling. He was a father. A father… he, who never thought he would marry, even less have a child. He tried to voice his thoughts.

 

“I… I…” He swallowed, voice thick with emotion and fear. “I am a father.” He smiled shakily, feeling a strange feeling of joy in his chest. Polgara smiled.

 

“Yes, you ‘re a father. It’s a little girl, and you will hold her in a moment. But remember, Liselle is very tired, giving birth is hard work, so be gentle. But she wants to see you.” She smiled wider. “Congratulations to you daughter.”

 

“A – a – a daughter.” Silk stared at her in wonder. “A girl.”

 

“Yes, now, go in there and say hello to your little girl.” Silk nodded shakily, his body trembling as he entered the bedchamber, Polgara closing the door behind him, giving them some privacy.

 

Liselle lay in the bed, holding a bundle to her breast.

 

“Kheldar… it’s a girl. I’m a mother.” She smiled weakly, and Silk made his way over to the bed, gently climbing into it to kiss his wife’s forehead. Then he looked down on the tiny bundle to seemed perfectly content sucking on her mother’s breast. Liselle smiled. “She’ll be done eating in a moment, then you can hold her.” Silk felt a jolt of fear. She was so tiny! What if he would break her? Then the baby let go of her mother’s breast, burped and seemed to fall asleep. Liselle gently lifted her and held her towards Silk.

 

“What – what I break her?” Liselle laughed weakly.

 

“You won’t. Just hold under the head, and it’ll be fine, Kheldar.” He nodded shakily and accepted the bundle that was his daughter. His child.

 

He looked down on his daughter’s face, and she opened her eyes, meeting his, and suddenly all fear and worry melted away, and the pride only a father who holds his child for the first time can feel.

 

He leaned over, kissing Liselle on the lips, scooting close enough to hold both his wife and daughter.

 

“Our child, Liselle”, he whispered. Then he kissed his daughter on the forehead, marvelling over how soft and tiny she was. Suddenly she freed one of her tiny, tiny hands from the bundle and took hold of Silk’s little finger. He smiled, a smile full of joy, matching the one of his wife’s face. “Our little daughter, Liselle.” Then, his daughter still holding onto his finger, he thought for a moment. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a little review for me!


End file.
